


Five people who made Morty's life a living hell after he started poledancing  + one person who made it better

by doramoise



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, BAMF Morty Smith, Bullying, Drug Use, First Kiss, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Incest, M/M, Origin Story, Pole Dancing, Protective Rick, Sexually Repressed Jerry Smith, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doramoise/pseuds/doramoise
Summary: The money he collected became something to spend after a time.The first time he interacted with poledance was by a fly on the street with a telephone number, and the more he thought about it, he fell in love with the idea even more.And even if he knew a lot of people won't like his idea, at least one person will love it in the end, and this realization warmed up his heart. His predictions became true the moment he started the to do the sport.
Relationships: Miami Morty/Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 45





	Five people who made Morty's life a living hell after he started poledancing  + one person who made it better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, umm...this is my first story on ao3 and the first story I publish in english.  
> Please don't be harsh, I try to do my best... I hope you will enjoy it!

Morty had a little money on his own.  
On the adventures, he didn't get a lot of payment for his efforts - but he knew Rick enough to get some things to him by saying and doing things - and the older he get, the more useful Rick became in that part. 

The money he collected became something to spend after a time.  
The first time he interacted with poledance was by a fly on the street with a telephone number, and the more he thought about it, he fell in love with the idea even more.  
And even if he knew a lot of people won't like his idea, at least one person will love it in the end, and this realization warmed up his heart. His predictions became true the moment he started the to do the sport. 

1.Summer

His sister was always an observative person.  
Even as a baby poledancer, Morty had bruises and little scars all over his legs, and since Summer used to observing people around her, she became aware that something happened to Morty. 

He occasionally left home with only a bag after school and the purple, brown and green spots his legs became more and more visible with every time he came back. 

At first she was worried a bit. Was Morty bullied more than he was already?  
Is he in danger? 

But Morty's behaviour started to change for good after a time, as she could see it from afar.  
He had more control, more confidence - he seemed like he found himself somehow, so Summer thought he changed for the better, but she was still curious.

What happened to her loser little brother?  
She immediately thought about sports.  
But which kind of? 

His bruises and scars could most definitely be out of kickbox, or some other combat sport.  
Nothing else made sense in her mind - with Rick, they boy learned a lot about fighting and there is a lot of chance he wanted to try it with people, legally. 

She closed out the questions of her mind (li  
ke why are the bruises never on his face, only on his arms and legs) until the point when she accidentally saw Morty getting into a poledance fitness center after smoking a cigarette one day as she was hanging out with her friends in the city. 

Later that night, Morty was lying on his bed when Summer bursted in energetically; alcohol immediately hit the boy's nose the moment his sister stepped in. 

"So you are poledancing, aren't you Morty?" 

Morty with eyes, mouth wide open immediately rushed to the door and shut it behind his sister.  
Summer didn't looked mad or disappointed at all; her poker face only broke after Morty nodded half-heartedly.  
His sister started to laugh hysterically. 

"This is hilarious" she said between two bursts of laughters "I can't fucking believe it"

It'd be a lie if we say it didn't hurt Morty. Because it did. With little tears in his eyes, he shook his head as he opened the door. 

"Please don't tell it to everyone. I beg you"

He tried to keep it together until his sister leave.  
With a pitying look, Summer let out a little laugh. 

"Does Grandpa know about your _hobby_? Or he is actually the one who gave the idea? 

Morty looked at her in confusion. 

"From where else do you got the money then? I heard poledancing isn't cheap shit..."

Morty looked everywhere else but into her eye, not knowing what to say.  
How could she think that he used Rick to get money out of him? And in exchange of what?

"At least, now I know that grandpa Rick respects me more then you to keep me around as a slut to suck his dick and twerk into his lap. But what happens when he dies? You will shake your ass and dance to someone else to get their "affection" too? Pathetic fucker"

The realization hit Morty like an electric shock. Jesus Christ. 

He wasn't really against the idea of being the sugarbaby of Rick, but using him only? No way!  
His chain of thoughts was spinning (because later on he realized that maybe the actual problem for Summer was the fact that Rick was their grandfather), but Morty couldn't tell her it wasn't like that, they didn't even talk about this with Rick /not to mention that Rick actually avoided him since months and whenever they started to talk they ended up fighting/....Summer was already convinced. 

She totally told everyone the next day that Morty was a poledancer.  
Not the Rick-part, of course.  
That'd embarass her too.

2\. Mr. Goldenfold

Well, this one is pretty interesting.  
He really didn't give a shit about his students and about anything generally, but the thing about Morty - and his grandfather, who occasionally appeared out of nowhere to take Morty away - was that they were trouble. 

Most of the time Morty was the one who was bullied, and no one really gave a shit about bullying these days.  
The bigger concern here was the gossiping around him.  
There was a lot, actually - he looked like the bullied whiny scrawny kid before the whole drama - but whenever he opened his mouth our did an act, it blew up. 

Most definitely when there was this gossip about him being an intermediate poledancer.  
He started to change all of the sudden and the glow up became a thing between the students.  
His hair was now longer, and he started to wear clothes that were more feminine to say.  
The bruises never seemed to stop developing on his body (and it was concerning, to say) and his change before at the end of the third grade summer blew up.  
Especially after some students saw him buying make up. 

The water boiled up and the tea needed to be served. 

And the thing about Goldenfold was - unfortunately - the fact that he was veeery homophobic. 

And his thoughts about Morty became more and more agressive the more time passed. 

"Morty Smith" with disgust he said after a math class "We need to talk"

Some students leaving the classroom pushed on Morty a bit or called him a "faggot" or "filthy slut" before they laughed then closed the door loudly.  
The teacher wished he could do the same. 

With empty eyes, Morty went to teacher's desk and didn't even dare to look at him. 

"I heard you are poledancing from some students" Goldenfold said it with disgust, looking up and down on the boy - wait, is he wearing make up? And what the fuck is that thight jean? And...are his nails painted???? "Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is true" he said. 

"However, I need to talk to the Principal Vagina about your...your behaviour. You are failing your grades yet...you have this...attitude of yours. You need to spend more time with studying" he sucked on his teeth while he said this "Or you are practicing for your future with now acting like a fucking bitch on the corner?"

Fuck. He got carried away.  
Morty looked at him with teary, wide open eyes, then rushed out of the classroom without a word.  
Mr. Goldenfold couldn't give less fucks tho. 

He thought the fucking fag deserved it. 

3\. Principal Vagina

He only cared about the school's reputation.  
About his reputation.  
He didn't want fags between the successful scholar basketball players, or the straight A grade students; when he first heard how everyone was outraged by Morty's sudden snap, make up, his now long hair and nails - yes, he wore nail, not the worst type of, but it was unacceptable - his first thoughts was to kick him out. 

Poledancer students were unacceptable - they didn't raise strippers afterall, they raised physicists, doctors, teachers, important workforce, not sinners on the corners waiting for succesful rich men and women to spend their money on them!  
God wouldn't accept strippers. Especially gay strippers - being gay was a sin already, the principal believed - Morty can burn in hell, but before that the Principal needs to talk with the parents.

It happened in the beginning of the summer break.  
The whole Smith family got in - except Summer, she couldn't give less shit anymore - and Morty sat down next to Beth and Jerry, while Rick stood next to him. 

They looked at each other; Morty for some comfort, and Rick for some...whatever, Morty didn't understand him at all. The fights and the arguments between them still didn't cool down. They had a lot going on about Morty asking why Rick avoided him in the past weeks and the older man defending himself and being offensive to the boy, but now here they were. Fighting together, when the whole world is your enemy and when all you got is each other. 

Rick carefully put his hand on brunette's shoulder and Morty knew his partner got his back whatever went on between them, even if yesterday the boy cried about the harmful ways the other isolated himself from him for no reason. 

His parents quietly started to blame each other for sitting here, so it took Morty back to the reality.

The principal let out a silent pray as he looked at the brunette, and this was the point when he knew he will be kicked out, but he didn't care anymore- he hated it, he hated this religious bullshit which closed the students mind into bullying him for years, kicking and hitting him just for wearing make up - he wanted freedom, and if this school only harmed him, he had no reasons to stay here. His appearance was a protest too.

He wore eyeliner, countour and heavy make up and he impatiently tapped on the table with his nails.  
His outfit was a short (by poledance, his ass became shapely and sexy) with a top and he had a yellow hairband. 

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Mr. Sanchez, I wanted to talk with you about something important today"

His parents, in confusion looked at each other while Rick rolled his eyes.

"Morty's behaviour rapidly changed over the past years. Some students say his attitude became this" he coughed "Shocking, after he started poledancing. I just want a confirmation"

Morty could see the disgust in his eyes.  
He knew the principal didn't need confirmation.  
He was just a homophobe ass. 

4\. Beth

To say, she wasn't a good mother. 

She got pregnant by Jerry at the age of 17, and after his parasite husband didn't let the abortion, she decided to have a family and end up happily married. 

She had a good mother, but she never really knew what a good father was - Rick was a dick, after all - and with her problematic childhood, when she had her own children, she didn't really know how to react to them. 

They were little puppies, knowing nothing.../innocent devils making her whole life miserable, why did she even think about them like that.../

...when they were babies, the problems were small - with Jerry making her life a hell, she rather spent time with her toddlers - but the older they grew, the more emotionally distant they became. 

Especially after Rick moved in. 

She wanted to be a good mother, she really did, but when Summer (her favourite child) left the house and Morty became problematic, she decided to be as ignorant as her _beloved_ husband. 

She never questioned where Morty went, what happened to him, why his hair became longer and why he became more feminine. 

The only thing she cared about at this point was work, because, well...

The annoyance she felt was more likely jealousy.  
Jealousy by never getting the attention from his father she craved and worked hard for then watching Morty getting it for free.  
Rick never cared about anything, but Morty.  
He was literally obsessed - and even if Beth should've been worried, it seemed like a mutual thing. 

If the boy wanted to become independent apart of her father, in the end he always came back not because of the certain need, but the emptiness.  
Beth could understand that. Or at least, she thought she understood their bond; Rick was Morty's first friend and her father needed a stupid sidekick that could became emotionally attached to him so he can be useful and he won't leave him. 

Sometimes before her emotional break she wished Rick could invite her to adventures, but after becoming depressed and alcoholic by leading this life she never intended to lead, she couldn't care less of what Rick and Morty did in the spare time, until Morty graduates. 

But now, sitting in the principal's office looking at her son - god, when did her son became a gay slut? - waiting for an approval of her parental failure, she'd never been more embarassed in her life. 

Morty knew what she thought.  
He could be angry for no one caring, for no one having the intent of protecting him, not even his own mother, but he couldn't care less at this point either. 

He didn't care about what his mother thought beside jealousy because of her father's choice in him, and by this thought he quickly nodded by the principals question. 

"Yeah, I am poledancing" Morty looked at his nails "Can you just already kick me out of your fucking school, Principal Homophobe Ass? I have another poledance class two hours later, and I don't want to be late"

Rick laughed out loud a little, looking proudly at him which changed the tension between them. 

Rick finally did something other then rejecting his attempts to be something else then annoying.

Beth looked at them with an embarassed and disgusted gaze by the realization, but before she could say anything Jerry-

5\. Jerry

His (also) disgusted face said it all.  
He was already disgusted by his son's appearance, but the poledance was the last strap.  
He couldn't believe someone - especially his own son - could be that opened about these thoughts no one talks about.  
At least, thats how Jerry thought about his homosexual thoughts. 

If he saw a sexy man just his type - not that he had a type, that is unacceptable - he reminded himself that he had a wonderful woman in his life, his wife, and he adored every inch of her, totally in the straight way. 

And even if he loved being dominated - by sexy men in his thoughts too, but he always reminded himself it was inappropiate since he was not attracted to men - he was totally into women. 

He had his own imagination no one knew about but that is normal, right?  
Everyone fantasizes that way about men, but until its stay fantasy it is normal isn't it? 

He had gay friends, and they seemed so...abnormal.  
Marriage should be happen between man and woman, sex should be happen between man and woman, and a man should be a man while a woman should be a woman. 

Yet his son was a whole disappointment. 

He acted like a woman while he owned Jerry's genes, chromosomes, and this is, this is so... 

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE YOUNG MAN!" he let out a sigh like he prepared for this a long time before "Can we finally talk about our son acting like a hooker Beth? I told you there are going to be consequentes in the school, and now we are here, and what did you say back then? What did you say?"

Before Beth and the Principal could get into a conversation about how could they send Morty to a therapy and how they could "cure" him out of his "attitude", Rick's voice made the air so thick Morty could bite it. 

+1 Rick

"Get a fucking job, Jerry, and maybe a dick to come out of the closet finally"

No one could even breathe.  
Rick looked around. 

"Can y'all stop for a moment? You called us here, Mr. Whatever, weird ass I still hate you, to discuss the bruises Morty has. Than why don't you even mention it? You fucking rely on teenagers gossiping, not even asking anything else, with disgust and hate in your eyes, and with the intent to kick him out the moment he opens his mouth don't you?" 

The Principal say something, but Rick continued with a threatening voice that freeze the blood in their veins. 

"No matter what he wants to say, only because he has a more feminine appearance you'd kick him out, but listen...there hasn't been a lack of compliance here. You are just a religious homophobic ass who "had been saved by god" after having a depressive divorce with a woman who did more of a teethjob then a blowjob, but trust me, god doesn't exist and the only hell you will suffer in will made by my hands if you won't leave him alone! So, decide Mr. Pussy if you make the students and your colleagues moderate themselfes or you want to regret your nicely built conceptions about the world"

Morty looked at him with every love he ever felt toward him.  
The admiration he felt when he was younger, and, well...the romantic love he felt since he was, well...  
He grabbed Rick's hand on his shoulder with teary eyes. The piercing blue eyes told him everything's going to be fine. He was safe from these people.  
Rick's grip on his shoulder became thighter, but in a gentle, reassuring way.  
This was their first physical interaction since months. 

"Well, Mr. Smith" the principal became more polite the moment he realized how dangerous Rick was. He knew the stories after all "All I can ask from you is to wear less long nails in our school, and you have below par grades, but if you make some motives to study more you can continue your studies in a good college! Also, you can continue poledancing if you wear less-"

"Excuse me, Principal" Morty stood up, shyly grabbing Rick's hand "But kick me out instead. I won't continue to study here anyways. I don't care what y'all think about me anymore, honestly"

Morty looked at Rick with relief in his eyes. 

"Can we go?"  
After this suggestion (because Morty didn't say where to go, it was up the the older man) Rick couldn't say no. 

"Definitely, Morty. They are lame, honestly" Rick said with a grin while they started to leave. 

"Dad! Don't go!"  
"Morty Smith, come back here immediately!"

His parents shouted behind his back, but they left with middle finger up, then laughed as they walked through the hallway.

"Principal Homophobe Ass" Rick cackled as Morty giggled and pressed his body against Rick's side while the man held the poledancer's hip with admiration; the sport did things to him. 

He couldn't believe he could grew distant from his partner; Morty was like an addiction.  
And he couldn't get enough, especially since he repressed his feelings for months. 

"Yeah, he was a jerk"

They got into the spaceship in silence. 

"Can I smoke in here?" Morty asked, while Rick started up the engine. 

"What do you smoke?"

"Weed"

Rick laughed out a bit. 

"Are you in the mood for some alien-shit?"

Hours later, they sat in a bar, far away from home - Morty wanted to stay on Earth so he waited until Rick came back by the portal with chrystals in his hands. 

A lot of people had been around him; boys kissing girls, girls kissing girls, older men changing girls between each other while drinking and getting high.  
It seemed like a popular club, and had been through too much shit to judge everything.  
Rick pulled out a credit card.

"With this, we can end up in Miami tomorrow and we won't remember of anything" 

"Sounds like a plan" Morty said smiling while he watched Rick crashing the chrystals with the card until it became dust, then he ordered it into lines on the table "I wouldn't mind it much"

The colors of red, purple and blue became a violent crash on the walls, the music pumping into their ears like the adrenaline caused by the freedom Morty finally got by leaving everything behind; the only thing in his life he needed was right in front of him bending down to reach the alien drugs. 

As Rick finished, their gaze met as he lifted up his head. 

"Me neither, Morty. Stripping is a good business there"

The boy looked at him with amazement. 

"Y-you mean-"

"Heck yeah baby" Rick started to make up the drugs for Morty "From the moment I learned you are poledancing, all I wanted to see was you on the pole doing your thing"

The confession was suprising, yet it'd been in the air since months. 

"And I knew it was wrong, I was scared as shit by the thoughts, you know" Rick seemed...awkward, yet so soft as he confessed, but the more high he got, the braver he got too "But now, honestly, I'd give you everything to make you dance for me. And if you want to make a business out of it, I'm going to help"

Morty melted into the touch on his chin; the two finger slowly pulled down his face to the dust that he knew will blow his mind and the second he inhaled the chystal through his nostrils it all became so...so distant, so calm, like a dream where you can do everything. 

Rick knew perfectly what they needed. 

Morty slowly put his knees on the table then carefully moved towards the man who grabbed his waist with his other hand, while he moved his finger from the boy's chin to his parted lips. 

"I'll dance the first hour for free only for you thanking this day"

Still not looking away, Morty found himself in the arms of the man instead of kneeling on the table, kissing passionately like there's nothing left anymore, and as Rick grabbed his butt pulling him closer, he couldn't help but letting out a moan.  
It was more then he could ever dream of after months of Rick avoiding him, like a happy end he didn't deserve. 

"You will dance for me much more, baby" the man said, hinting kisses on Morty's neck while inviting him into a cuddle, laughing "We will do so many things together, Morty"

Their following confessions went into a blur with the long lasting kisses and promises they made, and unfortunately - Morty's first lapdance happened in the blackout too.

_In the end, they woke up in a motel in the heart of Miami.  
They were both naked, and Morty had a tattoo on his ass - the letter "R" - when he saw it the first time he started to scream while Rick just laughed then stopped when his headache stabbed him in the temple.  
They were in competely different clothes and in the backyard of the motel a big, red and roofless car waited for them.  
Without phones, cards and formal records, they needed to figure this mess out before the authorities get into their business. _

_However, years later, as a successful stripper Morty was happy for how the things sorted out themselfes - and even if five people could make his life a living hell only for doing the sport he was always in love with, at least there was one person who supported him through thick and thin for more then some good moments in the champagne room, and he was happy with how they lived their happily-ever-after._


End file.
